Fate Extra - Blessings of Asclepius
by Kikaromi
Summary: How is a world-famous surgeon supposed to fight in a war! With only a questionable kitsune at his side, Derek has his work cut out for him. Part of my F/E AU series.


_**Heya one and all, Kikaromi here.  
This'll be the first of a series of short fics of me and my good friend Vi's Fate/Extra AU. Hope you'll give it a chance! **_

_**This here's the intro for the second "Main" group - Derek from Trauma Center and his foxy Caster!  
Hope you enjoy the weird ride!**_

* * *

"This way, Derek-sama~! You'll be disappointed if you don't get first peeks!" From the somewhat empty halls of the traditionally-styled school, anyone could hear the bubbly fox spirit beckoning her Master. He was a bit slow considering he suddenly woke up here without any recollection as to why he came here and how Caster even came to find him. At first he was thinking of finding a way to drop out of this crazy Holy Grail war, but…

_"__You could wish the whole world cured! Wouldn't such a respectable and handsome doctor want that?" _

Caster had said that when mentioning the prize of winning the Holy Grail War. Derek still wasn't too dead set on having to…attack, much less kill, others, however he would be of no use not existing. Besides, Caster was rather nice to him unlike most women. He wouldn't want to ditch her after she did…whatever she did to find and save him.

"Alright, give me a moment. I'm just taking in the new scenery, considering none of this is familiar to me…" He sounded a bit downed, although what would one expect when traveling to the moon unexpectedly?

However, it didn't bring Caster down as she slid the door closest to them open and nudged her Master in first. Right away the doctor could note a few items: there was a bed with a…nest on top of it (He'd have to guess the nest was Caster's). Next to it was a small, rustic nightstand with an old-fashioned lamp and golden picture frame on top of it. To the westmost wall was a closet, or what he assumed to be a closet, which already had a number of outfits for Caster and maybe himself; he severely doubted Caster was in the mood for wearing anything not custom-made for her tail and didn't compliment her fox ears.

"This is our lovenest, where all the romance shall happen~! Unless you're the kind of guy who likes everyone watching, then maybe this room's not the best for that type of thing!" The fox spirit giggled, noticing the blush on Derek's cheeks after her "harmless" comment. "If you ever want to discuss anything important, have a change of clothes, anything real personal, this is the place! Only you and I can enter this room, so don't worry about losing stuff or people overhearing a few secrets. Sounds awesome, right?"

Derek nodded his head, not saying much as he explored the moderate-sized room. So, this would be like a bedroom for the both of them? It seemed as much with the closet and the fact only he and Caster were allowed inside. He certainly wouldn't mind some alone time with her, seeing how she marked the first woman to not utterly despise him at first glance. Besides, they'd be stuck with each other for…two months didn't she say? Talk about a long time…

"Sooo, onto business! Take a seat, this might be a while!" Caster called Derek over in a lyrical fashion, patting a space on the bed near the nest she sat herself down in. He complied, sitting to her right side with a small gap between them; Caster's tail nearly hit him in the face dare he come closer. "Since we'll be with each other a while, I think it's best for you to introduce yourself! C'mon, don't be shy! I don't bite— unless you're into that!"

"Erm…Ahem." Derek cleared his throat, wisely choosing to ignore that last statement. "W-Well, my name is Derek Stiles. I'm a doctor at Caduceus, a special hospital where we work to cure any incurable diseases. Um…I've been working there a while, the exact number escapes me." Was that enough? He couldn't really think of much to say… God knows why he sucked at talking to girls so much.

"Interesting~! You sound sorta like my old Master, although he was more of an independent doctor rather than one who worked with a group." Caster never really asked much about Twice. He kinda sent off the wrong vibes to her. "But that's just the surface, isn't it? If you're going to introduce yourself, you gotta give me all the details! And I mean ALL the details!"

…Figures that wouldn't cut it. Oh well, best he attempt. "Okay… Well, as of this year I've turned thirty, I like the color blue quite a bit, I enjoy talking to my patients especially after treatment, um…" C'mon, there had to be more! "I have an assistant who loves to ridicule me for everything, I became a doctor because of what happened to my father, and I'm hoping I can wish to rid the world of all diseases once we win the Holy Grail."

Caster was apparently taking notes, having a small pad of paper and a pencil in her hands while scribbling down whatever he was saying. She must take this Master-Servant relationship thing seriously. Derek didn't much mind it. "Mhmm, just as I suspected." Lord knows what she was expecting; best not ask, either. "I know you'll turn out to be a quality Master, Derek-sama!"

"Thank you, Caster—"

"Waaait a second! Before you go jumping the gun, there's one question you need to answer! Well, two, but one's super important!"

"What is it?"

Caster cleared her throat, her fluffy ears twitching with anticipation when running various scenarios of what Derek's future answer could be. He seemed to be of the modest type, so hopefully his standards weren't miles high. "First, the super important question! You better listen!" Derek gave Caster his full attention, beckoning her to go on. "Okay, I was wondering what type of girl would you want to date~? Does she have to be a certain height, weight, certain hair color, tell me your standards!"

Derek blushed ever deeper than earlier, not expecting that question the first day of his Masterhood. Never again would he meet someone so forward… Only Caster would ask this after a first meeting. "I…guess you say my standards are a nice woman who doesn't feel the need to leave cuts and bruises all over my face constantly." Otherwise known as someone who wasn't Angie, although his gut feeling warned him she'd find ways to hear him here. "Anything else… I don't really have much of a preference. So long as they're kind and are welcome to dealing with me, I'm alright."

Caster's smile stretched to and from both corners of her mouth, obviously pleased with her question's answer. So much so she claimed to have to excuse herself for a moment, ran outside, squealed loud enough to where the whole school could hear her, and she nestled back into her nest when she finished. "Well then Derek-sama, I feel we'll be great partners~! With my magic and your spirit, you can bet there's no competition that can beat us!"

The doctor could appreciate the woman's enthusiasm and faith in him. Truly she looked forward to helping him wish for a world without disease— he couldn't wait for the day to happen. Maybe he could ask Caster to stay with him after the war. She seemed pretty happy just to be around him. "You bet. Let's both work hard, then we can help the world become a better place! What do you say, Caster?"

"I say we delay no longer and get to sharpening our skills! We won't get anywhere sitting here twiddling our thumbs! With my Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu, I shall protect you and your dream! Let's win this, Derek-sama!"


End file.
